creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Let Them Get Your Toes
As a child, my mother would tuck me in while saying goodnight. As she did so, she would reach down to the end of her bed, and tickle my feet, covering them with the blanket. I was always very tall, same as both of my parents, so the blanket always popped up over my feet. My mother smiled as she tucked my feet in. "Don't let them get your toes, they make delicious snacks for monsters under the bed." I was always perplexed when she said this, but all I did was smile and ignore it, and too busy giggling as she tickled me. Of course, now I am a fully grown adult, and it's my third year of college. It was a frigid winter vacation in the small town that my childhood home stood in. My mother had called me, practically begging me to come visit her and my father in their home, my old home. The home was once a lovely cabin, my grandfather had built. It is now a mildew and creature infested shack that is rotting away by the minute. After a bit of thought I decided it couldn't hurt to pay her a visit. After driving down the long and bumpy road and forcing open the old door, I walked inside to the stale air, and dragged in my bag after me. It was getting dark, even though I left at 5:30. "Ma! Pops! I'm home." I walked over to the familiar coffee table, that seemed to be covered in dust. Poor old Pops; thinking that my mother in a wheelchair, is still going to clean up the house, the bastard. I went to my bedroom and put my suitcase in the closet. I plopped down on my bed, and gazed up at my walls. The once yellow walls sunshine and bright, were now dirty and peeling. Since I was very tired, I dozed off for a bit. I awoke with a startle, sitting up in bed. There was a jagged pain at the very end of my left foot. I looked down and gasped, agonizing pain coursing through me, along side with shock as I saw that my foot was bleeding and missing a chunk of its big toe. I froze, unable to make any sound of pain when I saw the terrible monstrous beast at the end of my bed. It had large silver eyes, the size of golf balls, and a bald head. It was a pale white, that looked as though it was crab walking with its arms bent over backwards. What was the most grotesque feature was that instead of hands; it had two more feet, but all its feet had no toes, at all. Its head was turned in a way that was so inhuman that I wanted to be sick. Its mouth was full of teeth that were three times the size of human ones, but were still in the same shape, so that it added to the creepy form. It grinned at me, mocking me. It had the gory lump in between its teeth. It hissed and ran out of the room. I called the hospital, choking out whatever words I could. I knew the creature would have been gone by then. I just said I had dropped a knife on my toe. So, the next time you're in bed at night, make sure your feet are covered, because it will get you. So, don't let them get your toes. Category:Monsters